fourthtimeisthecharm
by stephaniers21
Summary: When Nora decides to plan revenge (again), will the fourth time be the charm. Sorry about deleting the other on there was something from another chapter in there. Oops. I own nothing of Sam and Cat (btw, Phoebe is a made up character. I am working on fanfic for her)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a wonderful day. Sam is watching T.V. with Cat, and Dice and Phoebe are working on homework. Everything is going well until there is a knock on the door.

"Dong Ding," squeals Cat.

"You said it wrong, again," groans Sam.

"Ding dong," says Cat.

"Much better," says Sam.

Cat goes to answer the door. Gwen and Ruby are standing at the door with their uncle

"Why are you here, "asks Sam.

Their uncle replied, "They are here to apologize for causing you guys so much trouble. I'll be back in 5 minutes to pick them up."

Their uncle leaves. Sam, Cat, Dice, and Phoebe are in the same room as Gwen and Ruby. However, Phoebe does not know why everyone is afraid of them.

"Oh. My. Gosh. They're adorable. Why would they have to apologize for anything," asked Phoebe.

"Careful, Phoebe. Looks can be deceiving," explained Dice

"Hey look, It's him, screamed Gwen.

"Let's get him," yelled Ruby.

Immediately, Dice is on the ground and the two girls attack him.

"HELP," yelled Dice.

"Sorry, but this is too funny," exclaimed Phoebe.

Phoebe then gets a text on her pear phone. She answers it , paying no attention to her surroundings. Still on her phone, Ruby sees an advantage and grabs a pillow. She then hits Phoebe in the face and then tackles her.

"Ack! Get off me, and quit pulling my hair," hollers Phoebe.

Gwen then gets off Dice and joins Ruby in beating Phoebe.

"Okay guys. I think Phoebe has had enough of the welcome greeting," says Sam.

"Oh, yes. We are here to apologize for our shenanigans in the past. I seemed funny in the past, but now that we look back, we were wrong. We are sorry for what we have done," said Gwen, "And we have brought gifts as well."

Gwen and Ruby pull out the bag of gifts.

"For Sam, we have brought a motorcycle helmet made in Britain. It even has the British flag on it."

"Aw, thanks," exclaimed Sam.

"For Cat, we got you a membership to the bibble factory in L.A."

"BIBBLE" screams Cat as she runs to the bibble factory.

"And for Phoebe, we got you a field hockey stick from Britain. It's the latest model and it hasn't come out in the U.S. yet," explained Ruby.

"Wow. This is awesome," said Phoebe in shock.

"Wait. How did you guys know that Phoebe plays field hockey," asked Sam.

"Oh, you twit all about the sport on your tweeter," added Ruby.

"Hey, what did you get me," asked Dice, feeling left out.

Gwen and Ruby burst out laughing.

"It's funny, Ruby, he thinks we got him something, "chuckled Gwen.

Phoebe started to laugh as well. Dice grabs the nearest pillow and hits Phoebe in the face because she is laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Dice's mom drives Dice and Phoebe to school. She drops them off, and then picks them up at the end of the day. Phoebe then checks her phone, only to find out that she has a voicemail. Dice has one too.

"_Hello, Phoebe and Dice. Or, should I say, Phoenix Hazel Drew- Lancaster and Dicenio Corleon. I am calling you to warn you that I will seek revenge when you least expect it." *A chicken clucks in the background* "Maurice, quit clucking. I am busy here."_

The caller hangs up.

"Do you think that it was a wrong number," asks Phoebe.

"That voice. It's familiar," says Dice.

"And who owns a chicken?"

"Wait a sec. Chicken. Revenge. Crazy voice. It's the girl who kidnapped me."

"What was her name?"

"I think it was Nora. She busted out of prison a couple of times, and I have a feeling that she busted out for a fourth time."

"Scary stuff."

"Phoebe, you have no idea what she is capable of."

Dice and Phoebe climb out of the car and head over to Sam and Cat's apartment.

"Hello Sam. Can we sleep here overnight tonight," asked Phoebe and Dice.

"Sure," replied Sam.

"Hey, where's Cat," asked Phoebe.

"She's losing her mind at the bibble factory," replied Sam.

~At Nora's house~

"No, that's not going to work."

"It would work if you didn't have to bring that stupid chicken with you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with him? I can't leave him on his own."

"How about you act like a normal and EAT THE FREAKING CHICKEN!"

"That is it Nevel. You are no longer part of the let's ruin the lives of the icarlies committee."

"Fine. It's not like you have any good ideas."

Nora pushes him out of her front door. She then gets an amazingly evil idea.

"I'll show Nevel who can create the best ideas. I just can't wait to get my revenge once and for all."

~Saturday at Sam and Cat's apartment~

Dice opens the door. He sees a package at the door. He wakes Phoebe up and they open up the package.

"Hey look, Dice. It's a package from a website called Pacific. All I know is that it sells just about everything."

"Well then, let's open it," replied Dice.

They open the package. Inside are pear phones that weren't released yet.

"Do we take them," asked Dice.

"Don't be stupid, Dice. Of course we take them," replied Phoebe.

Phoebe takes the box and they close the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walks in with Cat. Cat has a wagon full of bibble, and Sam is also wheeling a wagon of bibble for Cat.

"Did you have fun at the bibble factory," asked Dice.

"Nah, Dice. She hated it so much that she brought home two wagons full of it," answered Sam sarcastically.

"That's not all," said Cat.

"What does she mean-" asked Phobe.

Phoebe was interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. Dice goes to open up the door.

"Hey, is Cat Valentine here," asked the truck driver.

"Cat, someone is here to see you," said Dice.

"Yes," asked Cat.

"Where do you want me to dump all of this?"

"Um, just dump it in the back," said Cat.

A few minutes later, they hear a truck backing up. The gang then sees bibble being dumped from the truck. Before they know it. The pile is 6 feet high.

"Ooh. I want some," said Cat.

"Cat, don't open up the-"

Before anyone could say anything else, Cat opens up the door. Bibble pours in from outside.

"Cat, if you were smart, you would know that it is going to rain tomorrow, and all your little bibble is going to melt," said Sam.

"Well then help me shovel it inside," replied Cat.

Why should I help you?"

"Because I took our babysitting money and used it to pay for the bibble."

"Dice and Phoebe, we can't let my money go to waste. Pick up a shovel and start to bring it inside."

"What will you be doing," asked Dice.

"Supervising," replied Sam.

What is bibble," said Phoebe.

Cat runs over to Phoebe and shoves bibble in her mouth.

"It's good," replied Phoebe.

"Don't get addicted to it," groaned Sam, " we don't another bibble addict."

"I won't."

There is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Dice.

The person who knocked is a cop.

"Look, officer, I didn't do anything. You see, my friend ordered a truckload of bibble and-"

"Oh, I am not here for the bibble. I need to see Dicenio Corleon and Phoenix Hazel Drew-Lancaster," said the cop.

"Yes," replied Phoebe.

"You two are under arrest. Please turn around so I can cuff you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa, wait," said Sam," So you guys got arrested, and you didn't invite me to do whatever you did. Seriously, I thought we were friends."

"We didn't do anything. What are we even being accused of, officer," asked Dice.

"You two ordered two pear phones from the illegal website Pacific," the officer replied.

"No we didn't order anything from that website. Dice's laptop was stolen a couple of weeks ago, right Dice," said Phoebe.

"That's right," said Dice.

"Excuse me redhead, but can you do me a favor and get that box on the table," asked the officer.

Cat obeys the cop and gets the box for him. She hands the box over and the cop reads the box.

"Ooh, lying to a cop. That is going to result in more time in JUV."

"But we didn't do anything," said Phoebe. She was pretty fed up with what was going on right now.

"So what you are telling me is that you guys didn't order from Pacific, even though I am holding a box with your names on it and the Pacific logo on it."

"That is correct," stated Dice. He too was fed up with this nonsense.

"Please just step into my car and we'll settle this in court."

Phoebe and Dice step into the car, confused by what had just happened.

~Nora's House~

Nora receives a call from Nevel.

"So," said Nevel," Have you thought of any good ideas for revenge on Sam and the icarlies?"

"Yes, yes I have Nevel," replied Nora.

"Well, I bet that is going to be an epic fail."

"Who says I haven't initiated my plan already?"

"Well, I bet your plan will fail."

"Actually, Nevel, I might need your help."

"Ha, I told you so. I knew you would need my help Nora."

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP OR NOT?"

"Ok, yes, I do want to help."

"Good, so here's what I need you to do…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Soory for not publishing this earlier, I've had to take some stupid state tests and deal with Spanish. For all you crime show lovers, sorry if I mess up with all the legal things going on. The closest I've gotten to a crime show is Pretty Little Liars. So enjoy!**

"What's up with all this legal stuff," asked Dice.

"Silence, anything you two delinquents say can and will be used in court," stated the cop.

Phoebe and Dice were silent all the way to the police station.

~Sam and Cat's apartment~

"What are we going to do," asked Cat.

"Well, I've been thinking, and if we open up the safe, we can use that room to store all that bibble," replied Sam.

"Not that," said Cat.

"Oh, well for dinner I'm thinking-"

"Or that," said Cat

"Oh, getting them out of jail."

"How are we going to get them a lawyer?"

"Well, we could call Phoebe's parents and tell them-"

"Tell them what? Their daughter and her friend are in jail and we need them to defend her in court?"

"Precisely."

"Sam, you've been arrested before, what would your mom say when she found out?"

"She wouldn't care."

"If you had a normal mother."

"Well first, I would have my head checked, and-"

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT! If her mother found out, Phoebe wouldn't live to see next week."

"Good point, here's what I'm thinking…"


End file.
